tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Freeque Introduction Part II
Log Title: Freeque Introduction Part II Characters: Freeque, Sit-Com, Typhoon Location: Landing Pad - Autobot City Date: February 16, 2016 Summary: Sit-Com joins Freeque and Typhoon on the landing pad. Category:2016 Category:Logs As logged by Typhoon - Tuesday, February 16, 2016, 9:14 PM Landing Pad - Autobot City :The sounds of aircraft landing and taking off overrun all other sounds here. Shuttles, aircraft, rockets, and other air and space worthy craft reside here in large quantities. Nearby is a large air control tower, where traffic is directed and aided along the way to prevent accidents and unnecessary damage. There are three main launching pads, six runways, and two helipads, as well as at least ten hangars to hold all of the various aircraft and supplies for the incoming and outgoing ships. Typhoon heads for the blast doors that lead to the walkways on the upper level of Autobot City, looking back and downward to see if the Autokitty is following along behind her. She gives Freeque another hesitant grin. "I'll bring you by the special operations office first - it's likely where you'll work out of. Then I'll check to see if Blaster or Hurricane are up in the crow's nest - they'll probably know what's goin' on more'n me." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Any y'all awake and around? I've got a new Autobot I'm givin' a tour around the city." <> Sit-Com says, "Nanoo Nanoo" :Freeque follows behind the the larger bot he moves with grace and away like a large hunting cat. His eyes watch you, "this place feels diffrent from home. His metal tail twitchs behide him. His ears twitch and turn as it picks up sounds, "I hear there non-metal liveforms on this world." Sit-Com pops onto the landing pad to greet the newcomer with Typhoon. "Nanoo-nanoo. Greetings, I am Mork from Ork." He points at Typhoon. "This is Bjork. Bjork Bjork Bjork." Typhoon stands with a robot panther near the blast doors leading into Autobot City. She looks down at the cyberkitty. "Heck, you ain't seen nothing yet. Autobot City's a good transition area, since it's the city most like Cybertron on Earth. Once you venture out of the city, though, look out! And, yeah, we got organic lifeforms even within the city! I'll take ya down to the human lounge. We got a bunch of 'em!" She frowns as Sit-Com arrives - not exactly who she was hoping to see. "My name ain't Bjork. It's Typhoon." :Freeque ear twitch, "I heard those organics carry things that case harm to our kind something called jurms. He tilts his head at the new comer, "Hello Mork I do not know where Ork is." He eyes watch the new comer as if he could be trouble. Sit-Com grins. "Me Sit-Com. You Jane." he says to Freeque, "Get rid of 99 percent of germs with Lysol Spray." Typhoon smiles at Freeque. "Don't worry about Earth germs - none of them can infect us. A few computer viruses maybe, but even those have to be directly targeted against us - we can't randomly catch anything just from walkin' around. As for this guy - he talks in quotes from local media. It's a weird Junkion thing. Can't say I understand it. Not sure why they can't develop their own culture." She turns to Sit-Com and adds, "No offense." :Freeque tilts his head, "I am Freeque not Jane." He then looks at the truck bot and nods, "good to know. So I guessing the rumor that they eat our joints when we power down is not true too?" where is he getting this info is not clear." He looks at Sit-Com oh that is odd but hello. I am Freeque a true warrior of cybertron." Typhoon chuckles. "No, they don't eat us. A few are good, and a few are evil, and most are somewhere in between - just like you'ns on Cybertron. They're just a little smaller than when you're in yer individual modes." She turns back to Sit- Com. "They're a tape combiner, like Slamdance." "TV is the greatest there is, the greatest there was, and the greatest there ever will be," Sit-Com says, "Watch more TV, understand us more." He nods at Freeque. "Interesting. So you do the combining thing." Typhoon nods enthusiastically. "Yeah! This is their combined mode. Cool, huh? Separated they're two smaller robots - like brother and sister!" Typhoon may have WILDLY misconstrued their relationship, but she's not really great with social cues. :Freeque blinks his eyes, "I am Freeque I am more then the sum of my parts. To define me as a combiner. I am me Freestyle and Musique are them selves. I am the sum of them and more." oddy when he does this speech he walks around Typhoon legs like a house cat would to it's owner. "Oh," Sit-Com says, "And together, THEY FIGHT CRIME." Typhoon giggles and starts as Freeque walks around her legs. "You're cute is what you are! I didn't mean to pigeonhole ya or anything by callin' you a combiner - I just think you're cool. What are you - a tracker or something? We've got another tapecat called Steeljaw - hopefully y'all'll get along just fine. Wanna go inside?" :Freeque stops and looks up at Sit-Com with the look only a cat can give, "I fight thoses who harm our world and the autobots." That tail flicks more as he looks at Typhoon, "I am a warrior and I scout. Freeque and Musique are scouts." "Like I said, they fight crime," Sit-Com says, "THis would make a great "buddy-cop" show." Typhoon nods to the Autokitty. "I'm a navigator, a meteorologist, and a geographer. A bit of a cartographer. I'm also a Weatherbot, which means I was built ta help the Autobots and humans when Earth has its natural - and unnatural - disasters. I was actually built on Earth, not long ago. I've been ta Cybertron, but I don't like it as much as Earth. Some cool weather systems, though. Ionized acid rain - just, wow." She grins. :Freeque nods, "I see so your not a warrior then?" He looks over Typhoon, "you have the build for one. Your big and strong looking." He looks over at Sit-Com. "What is a cop?" "Police. Law Enforcement. Danno. TJ Hooker. Ponch and John. Cagney and Lacey. Detective Lenny Briscoe and Detective Mike Logan. Sergeant O'Malley," Sit-Com says. Typhoon grins at Freeque. "I'm big, and pretty strong, but mostly I'm just built tough so I can drive inta storms and take readin's of them without getting' myself kilt. I ain't much of a fighter, though I have managed ta hit Megatron twice and walked away both time." She swells a bit with pride. "I can't never seem ta hit Starscream, though - not even with a shuttle. No, I mostly help with the plannin', what with makin' sure no bad weather interferes with our missions. An' savin' people - I do a lot of that," she grins. :Freeque looks confuse at Sit-Com, "are those autobots too? Maybe conbiners?" He then looks at Typhoon when she speaks, "I see. Keeping people safe is a good duity as well." "Dr. TV prescribes Law and Order, CHiPs, Hawaii Five-O, Adam-12, and Lethal Weapons 1 through 4," Sit-Com says, "Then you'll understand. Typhoon gives Sit-Com a look before returning her attention to Freeque. "I think those are TV characters. I'd have to ask my sister Hurricane - she watches a lot more TV than I do, and I have to use her as a translator sometime. Don't worry - you'll get used to the Junkions. They're mostly harmless, and they're good in a fight, good in the repair bay, and overall just good friends." She allows herself a small smile at Sit-Com. :Freeque nods slowly and sits down next to Typhoon and starts to clean a paw, "Both Freestyle and Musique are both young them selves. They were build at the near the end of the war." Typhoon looks slightly confused. "'They'? Wouldn't you be the same age as them - or were you not always a combiner? F-5 is the same age the rest of us, or slightly younger - we was all built together as a planned gestalt, so we was created at the same time, but didn't merge 'til after we was all online, so she's kinda the youngest sister, though not by much. Since I'm part of her, though, it doesn't seem like she's any younger - she's my age, like all my sisters." Typhoon frowns in thought. :Freeque stops cleaning his paw and looks up, "I am a combinder which means I the combind of the two I have their memories and expecance. I also have my own expecance so I am both their age and three times their age at the same time." "Interesting," Sit-Com remarks, "So you can be both mature and immature at the same time?" Typhoon widens her sea-blue optics, and she looks like her mind has been blown. Before she can react, however, she frowns as she's interrupted by a radio message. She looks down at Freeque. "I'm sorry - I got somethin' else I need ta handle." She looks at Sit-Com. "Can you show Freeque around a bit 'til I get back?" Without waiting for a response from the Junkion (it probably wouldn't have made sense to her anyway), she makes her apologies to Freeque and runs off to answer her call. :Freeque watchs the big bot leave and then looks at Sit-Com, "I am not immuture." He stands up and stretch like a cat would, "so where are we going." "I can show you the hangar, the repair bay, and all the other nice things in between," Sit-Com says. :Freeque nods slowly, "sounds fine. I did here of a place where human made bot fight it out in auto mode for glory. I would like to see that." "Oh yes, that's on TV," Sit-Com says, "I think there's a TV in the repair bay." Of course there is.